kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
General
General gets a page on the wiki after having been neglected for all this time! General was the original room of Kongregate and has been around as long as Kong has. The Generalites are proud of this fact and are unwilling to change the name of the room for any reason. General is an English speaking chat room. The community is nice, helpful and appreciates anyone stopping by for a chat. General does not currently have any forums, blogs or any other sites dedicated to the community. __TOC__ The Generalites Everyone is welcome in General and we're really happy if someone wants to stay and talk. If you need help with a game or just want to talk about nonsense, then stop by the room. Most Generalites enjoy talking and having fun, but they tend to have a low tolerance for people deliberately trying to ruin their fun. We have a decent amount of grammar nazis too, so don't be surprised if someone tries to correct any misspellings or lack of grammar. Despite all this, the Generalites are usually in good spirit and the room is a friendly place to hang out. If anyone uses the term "That's gay", you are allowed to slap them hard. The Regulars It's impossible to list all the regulars of General without forgetting someone, so we're not even going to try. There is a wide range of regulars in General varying from lurkers, active members, semi-regulars, etc., but many of our members moved on to other rooms and/or don't want their name on the list. We appreciate new regulars as well as old. The Moderators There are many moderators who stop by from time to time, but these are the mods who hang out in General on a regular basis. pwntjoo The current room owner of General is pwntjoo. She has been the owner since April 2009 when she took over the room from our previous room owner, her brother ItsaMeeeeeMario. Annihilator Annihilator has been a moderator longer than any other of the mods that frequent General. He's been around a long time and is strict with those who come in just to ruin the fun for others. He speaks French and is a great cook. Welder Welder is the Norwegian viking mod of General. Some Generalites suspects that me might be an AI. HR_Tuff_N_Stuff HR_Tuff_N_Stuff is the most mysterious mod that frequents General. He's from Australia and logs on at different hours than the others, which is why not much else is known about him. DoctorAutopsy DoctorAutopsy is the musical maestro of the mods. He plays the piano and you can download some of his music on a site called Bandcamp. He is now the Room Owner of Velocity, but his visits to General still makes him one of the active mods there. General RPG The General RPG is a game that features many of the regulars and moderators from General. Several people from General have contributed or given suggestions about what to put in the game. Unfortunately, a lot of the work got accidently deleted and the game is currently in development hell. It is not believed that the game will ever see the light of day. Chatroom holidays These are some of the memorable holidays that the people in General have decided upon and then almost immediately forgot about. Most of these holidays were a direct result of what happened in the chat room on that day. Some are still celebrated and some have long since passed into oblivion. *January 6th -Furry Day *February 7th -We Miss Ivy Day *March 23rd -Hug Julie Day *May 1st -DoctorAutopsy Alts Day *May 29th -Tiny Miniskirt Day Memorable quotes *Amber1713: I'm smarter than a chair-- until it needs red paint *Nuklear: Skalvage, please stop using words. *Ashchaya: *singing "one is the loneliest number until the internet came ALONG!!!!111oneoneone" *apostlemurder: I wont swear for a week, I swear it ;) *stonks: man, lemon, did you, like, accidentally mix in a bible in with your salad or something? *Crushingdarkness: the best type of gun is a gun with ammo *BoxNinja: wabbit's pwetty good, you just gotta woast it pwopewy *Iceburg116: I want to be a Nurse Shark. *Koffin: If I didn't find paedophilia so hilarious, I'd make Pedocure happen. *screamingstares: and I almost completely quote *Welder: brb, nature calls. No, I don't mean that the trees are talking to me again. *Coolguy1020: Well isn't that just the cat's pajamas. I just got a badge *AlisonClaire: Kongregate does not endorse blowing up your neighbor's baby *Ashchaya: Is it Run Escape or Rune Scape? Run, escape, just go dammit, get to ze charper!! *mygamer333: "i have a big penis badge" (impossible - 0 points) *deadSoul07: omfg. 3 mods. 1 cup. *xtiggerrulesx: r u cailing me retadded and saying i cant spell now u lisen this is cailld slang AND I WILL CHALANGE U TO A SPELLING B AND TO THINK YOU WERE FUNNY KIND AND CUTE I WAS JKEING LOL :3 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners